


Логичное решение

by WTF_Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кирку нужно напомнить экипажу, кто тут главный. Так что он наказывает мисс Спок за неподчинение на мостике.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Логичное решение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Logical Solution](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/182227) by spookyfbi. 



Экипаж наглел и бунтовал, и это становилось проблемой. Возможно, люди осознавали, что капитан Кирк по натуре не склонен к жестокости. Кровопролитие всегда брала в свои руки Спок: заботилась о капитане. Но о капитане никто не должен заботиться. По крайней мере, на глазах у экипажа. С проблемой следовало разобраться, и решение было одно.

Вполне логичное.

— Спок, анализ.

Она нарочито помедлила. Капитан повернулся к научной станции, чтобы смерить ее взглядом.

— Я отдал приказ, мисс Спок.

— Да, капитан. — В бесстрастном голосе прозвучал намек на высокомерие. — Сканирование не выявило на планете жизни. 

— Что за пауза? — осведомился Кирк, подходя к вулканке.

Спок лишь приподняла бровь и положила ногу на ногу.

Капитан схватил ее за руки чуть выше локтей и дернул вверх. 

Его холодный взгляд пронзал вулканские щиты легко, будто горячий нож — масло. Спок подавила нелогичное желание вжаться в его тело и подчинилась железной хватке. Она этого не хочет; она не может хотеть. Логичное решение проблемы, вот и все. Вулканка выпрямилась, надевая на лицо ничего не выражающую маску. 

— Когда я отдаю приказ, я ожидаю немедленного повиновения! — прошипел капитан достаточно громко, чтобы слышал весь мостик. — Ясно?

Она не уступила. Пусть Кирк ее заставит.

— Капитан, я не понимаю…

Тогда он дал ей пощечину.

Он ударил, не жалея сил. Человек — не ровня ей, полувулканке, однако она позволила удару отшвырнуть себя на пол. Кирк должен доминировать, заставлять, удерживать контроль.

Спок медленно встала и выпрямилась. Капитан садистски улыбнулся шокированным людям на мостике.

— Что такое? Думали, у меня кишка тонка? Я капитаном не за красивые глазки стал. Лучше никому не забывать об этом. — Он бросил на Спок еще один ледяной взгляд. — Или я должен ее сломать?

Она вызывающе изогнула бровь.

— Вулканца никто не может сломать. Тем более — человек.

Кирк нанес еще один удар наотмашь. Спок начала падать, но ее подхватили и толкнули к научной станции, и она обмякла, прекращая сопротивление. Сердце в боку билось быстрее обычного, и он наверняка чувствовал это кожей. Тело отчаянно хотело его. 

Но ее желаниям тут не место. Это логично. Решение проблемы.

Спок изобразила легчайший намек на страх, и капитан расхохотался ей в лицо:

— Только посмотрите. Наш вулканский компьютер боится. 

Он погладил щеку, по которой пришелся удар, с насмешливой нежностью — или с искренней? — и осторожно поцеловал Спок. Та разорвала поцелуй и слабо попыталась его оттолкнуть.

— Капитан, я…

Он одной рукой сжал ее запястья над головой. 

— Вы очень скоро узнаете, что такое страх, мой вулканский дружок. 

Второй рукой, обжигающей даже сквозь ткань формы, он легко провел по ее шее и обхватил одну грудь.

Она попыталась отстраниться; точнее, сделала вид, что попыталась. Она не испытывала желания. Решить проблему логично. Спок с трудом удерживалась от того, чтобы выгнуться навстречу его прикосновению. 

— Капитан, пожалуйста… — простонала она. 

Это не было игрой, она действительно умоляла, но члены экипажа никогда бы не догадались, о чем. Не протест, скорее жалобное: _пожалуйста, уберите одежду, которая нас разделяет_. Только капитан знал о ее истинных эмоциях, один только Джим. Что бы она ни делала, это было ради него одного. 

Вместо ответа Кирк с силой разодрал голубой топ. Частичка логичного разума на мгновение задумалась о целесообразности такой хлипкой формы, но она забыла обо всем, едва капитан взял в рот ее сосок. Спок заставила себя отпрянуть, воспротивиться — убедить окружающих, что ее берут против воли. 

— Я вулканка, — выплюнула она. — Вы не можете заставить меня чувствовать. 

Но он мог. И заставлял. И она это позволяла. Его язык скользил по соску, вылизывая и лаская чувствительный твердый комок. Это было почти слишком; почти, но она никак не могла насытиться. Ее суть пульсировала между бедер. Она отчаянно хотела раскрыться перед ним… но не могла. Нужно ждать, пока капитан ее сломит.

Он отстранился, и ее нервы завопили, когда холодный воздух хлестнул влажный сосок. Кирк проложил дорожку поцелуев вверх по изгибу ее груди и по шее, бормоча: 

— Я могу сделать все, что захочу. Я капитан. — Он медленно выпрямился, чтобы обратиться к экипажу, одновременно раздвигая коленом ее ноги и прижимаясь к ней твердым пахом. — Вот это — зеленый вулканский румянец. _Я_ сделал это с ней. Сколько вы видели людей, которые доводили вулканку — или хотя бы полувулканку — до _такого_? Ухура, — он повернулся к офицеру по связи, широко распахнувшей глаза от испуга, — откройте общекорабельный канал. Пусть весь экипаж видит мою победу.

Спок искала на лице связистки малейший намек на нерешительность или сопротивление, но не нашла. Ничего удивительного; будь они хоть сто раз подругами, Спок без колебаний убила бы Ухуру ради капитана. 

— Есть, сэр.

И все же следовало отдать молодой женщине должное: ни ее голос, ни руки не дрожали перед таким проявлением силы.

Капитан ухмыльнулся, снова глядя на Спок.

— Видишь, даже твоя любимица-певунья тебе не поможет. — Он собственнически оглядел ее с ног до головы. — Ты вся моя, и никто меня не остановит.

Все глаза скрестились на Спок, полные ужаса, но никто ничего не видел. Все они могли смотреть на нее сутками — годами — и так и не увидеть. Буквально полуголая, перед всем кораблем она оставалась облаченной, будто в плащ, в свое самообладание, и один Джим видел ее обнаженную _страсть_. Они были наедине в своем крохотном стеклянном мирке, где творилась истина; остальные наблюдали за представлением снаружи.

Капитан развязал золотой пояс и свободной рукой приспустил брюки, слегка разворачиваясь и позволяя окружающим увидеть свой наполовину вставший член. Он не отводил взгляда от Спок.

— Я буду делать с тобой, что захочу, пока у меня не встанет как следует, а потом трахну. Вы узнаете цену неповиновения, старший помощник.

Она сглотнула, когда он обхватил ладонью ее обнаженную грудь и дразняще провел большим пальцем по самому краешку соска. Вулканка чуть слышно застонала и, нахмурившись, закрыла глаза. Она действительно не испытывала желания; это просто логично. Она хотела большего, хотела его прикосновений, но готова была ждать. Капитан здесь будет вести и задавать темп, не она. 

Палец наконец скользнул по соску. Вулканка распахнула глаза от долгожданного удовольствия, и их взгляды встретились. Спок знала, что этот взгляд предназначен только для нее. Капитан рисковал, позволяя себе проявлять эти эмоции: экипаж не должен был видеть голое желание, только власть и стремление доминировать. Не разрывая зрительного контакта, Кирк наклонился и снова заменил палец языком, одновременно поглаживая и приподнимая ее бедро. 

Любой другой капитан просто взял бы ее. Любой другой капитан не сумел бы. Любой другой капитан никогда бы не рискнул. Но _ее_ капитан, который скорее умрет, чем возьмет кого-то силой, может получить от нее все, что захочет, и даже больше. _Ее_ капитан мог бы даже оттолкнуть ее, оставить сходить с ума от желания, которого она никогда бы не признала. Она больше ни перед кем не раскрылась бы так полно, никому больше не подчинилась бы. Но Джеймс Т. Кирк заставлял ее хотеть чувствовать себя слабой и сильной одновременно и, прежде всего, заставлял ее хотеть _чувствовать_. 

Именно это он и делал сейчас, вылизывая ее затвердевший сосок и ощупывая под юбкой голое бедро. Она безумно хотела почувствовать его пальцы между ног, хотела ощутить входящую в нее твердость. 

— Капитан… — взмолилась она. 

Экипаж решил бы, что это слова унижения или страха перед жестоким изнасилованием. Она не сомневалась, что Джим знает правду.

Он одним быстрым движением сорвал с нее голубое белье, и она позволила себе ахнуть. Но он так и не коснулся ее там, где она жаждала прикосновений.

— Моя вулканская зверушка… — пробормотал он в паузе между вылизываниями и посасываниями ее соска, лаская плоть горячим дыханием. — Скажи им, кому ты принадлежишь. 

Она молчала. Ему придется вырвать признание. 

— Скажи им! — потребовал он, отводя в сторону ее колено, раскрывая ее для себя.

Он медленно провел рукой по внутренней стороне ее бедра — мучительно медленно. В эту секунду Спок больше всего на свете хотела со всей своей вулканской силой насадиться на его возбужденный член. Но она удержалась. Лишь выучка позволила ей остаться на месте, позволила ему не спешить. Контроль над происходящим — в руках капитана. Он должен действовать, не она. Спок содрогнулась, когда пальцы начали танцевать вокруг ее входа, не погружаясь, — проверяя ее влажность, готовность. 

— Ты знаешь, что это правда, — продолжил он, потирая влажным пальцем ее клитор — такое желанное прикосновение. Спок проглотила стон. — Я единственный землянин во вселенной, у которого хватит сил подчинить вулканку. Я могу овладеть всеми на этом корабле, даже тобой. Скажи им! Скажи, что я владею тобой.

Она закусила губу, чувствуя, как вулканская дисциплина потихоньку испаряется. Ради ощущений, которые он доставлял, она готова была сказать что угодно, все, что он хочет услышать. Но пока не могла. Ему нужен повод полностью утвердить свою власть. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я показал им?! 

_Да!_

— Мне показать экипажу, кто здесь кто? 

_О господи, да!_

Кончик его члена коснулся ее входа. 

— Вы все уверены, что я этого не сделаю. 

Она вскрикнула, когда он медленно, боже, слишком медленно вошел в нее. Ощущение того, как капитан погружается в ее тело, было настолько восхитительно, что, наверное, могло бы вызвать подобное пон-фарру безумие, и, возможно, безумие пришло. Она отчаянно хваталась за последние ниточки самоконтроля, сжигаемая желанием. Выбор принадлежал не ей. Она не могла прижаться к нему в исступленной попытке получить больше контакта, больше трения. Каким-то образом она отыскала в себе силы стоять смирно. Капитан, погрузившись в нее до основания, вышел и снова толкнулся в собственном ритме. Она охотно приняла его. 

— Скажи им, кому ты принадлежишь! Скажи им, кому ты будешь подчиняться! 

Она сцепила зубы и осталась безвольно-пассивной. Она не могла сказать это: рано. Он должен закончить. 

— Я сильнее. Я командую! Я, мать вашу, Джеймс Т. Кирк, и вы должны быть благодарны за мой член внутри вас, офицер по науке. 

О, она была благодарна. Она беззвучно наслаждалась внушительным эго капитана, вбивавшимся в нее, и подавляла легчайший дискомфорт и боль. 

— Надо внести в вашу должностную инструкцию: «трахаться с капитаном, когда он захочет». Лучше бы вам исполнять приказы в будущем, дружок. 

Он говорил, задыхаясь, и на его лбу блестел пот, а щеки от напряжения залились инопланетным темно-розовым. Теперь она почти достигла пика, но контроль был в его руках, и ей придется позволить ему закончить тогда, когда он сочтет нужным. Но она знала, что он доведет ее до оргазма, как всегда. Он это обожал, и Спок ему потакала.

Ощущая, как последние крохи контроля ускользают прочь, она открыла рот и позволила словам слетать с губ: 

— Вы — мой командир, и я ваша, полностью. Вы сильнее, в вашей власти приказывать мне и всем остальным на корабле. Я принадлежу вам, и я буду подчиняться любому вашему приказу, не оспаривая. Пожалуйста… пожалуйста…

Ее пронзила жаркая белая вспышка, и она сжалась вокруг его члена, чувствуя, как он кончает с гортанным, первобытным рыком. Это было последним, что она запомнила перед тем, как покорилась собственному оргазму.

Следующим, что она осознала, была ее собственная дрожь. Джим на секунду опустил голову ей на плечо, тяжело дыша и тоже чуть подрагивая, но они оба знали, что это не продлится долго. Он отстранился.

— Хорошо, — выдохнул Джим, — смотри не забудь. 

Он натянул брюки, одернул форму, подобрал с пола и завязал пояс. Стерев пот со лба тыльной стороной ладони, развернулся к мостику. Спок медленно поднялась с консоли, старательно делая вид, что поверила. Она прикрыла груди руками, как будто ее волновало, кто их увидит: они интимны для людей, но не для вулканцев. Ее эмоции — ее желания, страхи, надежды — надежно спрятаны от всех, кроме Джима, и он это знал.

— Руки по швам. 

Она подчинилась без колебаний, не поднимая глаз. Джим оглядел мостик в поисках хоть малейшего намека на неповиновение, и Спок тоже, только незаметно. Ни следа дерзости — но капитан должен был убедиться окончательно.

— Чехов, думаете, я не сделаю с вами того же, потому что вы мужчина?

— Н-нет, сэр.

Джим сузил глаза и подошел к энсину. Чехов начал дрожать, а его дыхание ускорилось вдвое. Джим с удовлетворенной улыбкой развернулся к остальным. 

— Вы удивитесь, но я здравомыслящий капитан. Исполняйте приказы, и у вас нет причин бояться меня. — Он подчеркнуто вернулся к Спок, приблизив свое лицо к ее. — Но переступите черту — и быстро узнаете, насколько жестким человеком я могу быть. 

Она затрепетала, когда горячее дыхание обожгло ей шею, но выдала это за нервную дрожь. 

— Мистер Чехов, проложите курс на Денеб III.

— Д-да, сэр, — ответил тот, торопливо вбивая координаты.

— Отлично, — одобрительно сказал Джим. — А теперь подмените мисс Спок. Старший помощник, вы свободны. После смены жду вас в своей каюте.

В другой ситуации Спок возразила бы: она не нуждалась в отдыхе и вполне могла завершить свою смену. Но ей нужно продемонстрировать подчинение, чтобы Джим смог утвердить свою власть. 

— Да, капитан, — тут же ответила она и, склонив голову, отправилась к турболифту.

***

Кирк прошествовал по коридорам, гордо подняв голову. Люди снова смотрели на него с уважением. Когда он успел его потерять? Должно быть, когда начал позволять старпому встревать в свои решения и безнаказанно проявлять неповиновение. Неважно: теперь он его вернул. Остановившись у своей двери, он заметил энсина, смотревшего на него с выражением глубокого уважения, но без страха, а с улыбкой. Остальные встреченные им члены экипажа просто отводили глаза, вне сомнений, опасаясь, что участь старпома постигнет и их. Но этот человек, кажется, восторгался им. Кирка напрягало, что кто-то мог считать то, что он сделал со Спок, достойным восхищения, однако использовал это себе на пользу. Он взглянул на энсина с выражением, говорившим: _Да, я это сделал и иду за добавкой — пусть только попробует меня остановить_ , — нажал кнопку, чтобы открыть дверь, и уверенно вошел. Дверь захлопнулась за его спиной, оставляя всю эту грязь снаружи.

Спок расслабленно лежала на его кровати в вулканском облачении, погруженная в медитацию. У Кирка мелькнула мысль, что на ней, скорее всего, нет белья. Он остановился у перегородки, ожидая разрешения войти. 

Спок открыла глаза и спокойно взглянула на него. Кирк приблизился к кровати, сел рядом с вулканкой и коснулся ее щеки, удивленный, что от недавнего удара не осталось и следа.

— Мне не больно, — уверила она.

Он кивнул.

— А как насчет?.. — он осекся, не уверенный, что вообще хочет спрашивать, но он должен был знать, все ли в порядке с… остальными частями ее тела.

— Ты недооцениваешь мою выносливость, Джим. Я не женщина; я вулканка.

— Ты наполовину человек, — мягко напомнил он.

— Верно. — Она расплела руки и села. — В любом случае, я не испытала боли.

Он снова кивнул, желая ей поверить. Но он был так… груб. То, что он делал, даже то, что он говорил… Произошедшее не могло быть совершенно безболезненным. 

— Ты сомневаешься, — заметила она.

Кирк взглянул в ее глаза, полные неизменного доверия. Он знал, что она не лжет, но… 

Спок подняла руку к его лицу, вздернула бровь и склонила голову набок. Он закрыл глаза и распахнул разум, позволяя ей взять или передать то, что она хотела. Она поделилась воспоминаниями о последних нескольких часах. Она говорила правду: боли не было, не было даже стыда или уязвленного эго. Собственно, он с удивлением обнаружил, что она наслаждалась процессом, хотя даже в мелдинге никогда не признала бы этого.

— У меня нет эго, Джим, — искренне сказала она, разрывая мелдинг, но он заметил в ее глазах легкую обиду и рассмеялся. Должно быть, она перехватила его мысли. — Что же до наслаждения процессом — это было бы крайне нелогично. 

— Конечно, Спок. Это было решение проблемы, не более.

— Именно. И вполне логичное. 

— Мм, — согласился он. — Твой план сработал, они все меня боятся. Никто больше не проявит неуважения и не начнет бунт. 

— Завтра тебе следует сказать им, что я пробуду в твоей каюте еще несколько дней как твоя личная игрушка. 

— Ты боишься, что они могут распускать руки после этого шоу? — Сердце Кирка подпрыгнуло в груди. 

Эта мысль не приходила ему в голову. Прежде экипаж так же боялся ее и ее вулканской силы, как должен был бояться его самого, но теперь… Конечно, он бы убил ради ее защиты; это было единственным, ради чего он убил бы. Но мог ли он защищать ее двадцать четыре часа в сутки? Мог ли он защищать ее от всего и всех? Что, если его блеф?.. 

— Джим… — Спок чуть саркастично приподняла бровь. — Я сильнее как минимум десятка землян. Они все еще знают, что не смогут взять меня. С их точки зрения, ты каким-то образом обладаешь силой одиннадцати или более людей. Но они не должны меня видеть. Нужно оставить место их фантазии. Человеческое воображение предрасположено к неточности; они представят себе гораздо больше насилия и жестокости, чем видели. Они мысленно нарисуют ужасающие синяки и разрывы…

— Спок! — оборвал он, подняв ладонь. Его собственный разум уже начал против его воли живописать подобные картины. 

— Рано или поздно слух дойдет до Вулкана, и даже они начнут бояться тебя.

— Тебя не волнует, что вулканцы будут думать, будто я подчинил тебя?

— Эта история неизбежно обрастет новыми деталями к тому времени, как достигнет их, и я реабилитирую себя в роли твоей правой руки. 

— Ну и зачем мне запугивать весь Вулкан? У меня нет особых амбиций, кроме капитанского кресла на звездолете, ты же знаешь. Мое место здесь. 

— А мне достаточно места рядом с тобой. Мои соотечественники примут то, что я выбрала человека, если его так уважают и боятся. 

Кирк ухмыльнулся. Так вот какой у нее был план.

— Они примут человека как твоего t’hy’la?

В глазах Спок заплясала ответная усмешка. 

— Я надеюсь на это. 

Он взял ее руку и поцеловал два пальца — компромисс между вулканскими и человеческими традициями. Это безумный блеф, но он готов блефовать со всей галактикой, чтобы сохранить Спок. И он знал, что способен на что угодно, пока Спок рядом.


End file.
